


The Howling

by Spyridon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Ginny Weasley, Alpha Harry Potter, Bestiality, F/M, Hung!Harry, Knotting, Rape/Non-con Elements, Werewolf Ginny, Werewolf Harry, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spyridon/pseuds/Spyridon
Summary: Lycanthropy was seen as a Curse by many. Fenrir Greyback saw it as a blessing. Harry and Ginny saw it as the moment were everything was forever changed. Now Werewolves, the battle against Volemort has forever shifted.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 9





	The Howling

**Author's Note:**

> As a human being, I do not condone bestiality or any other action of questionable nature as depicted in 'The Howling'. The content written within is only due to the nature of the story itself to depict a more realistic world with such creatures. If you cannot stomach this or have morality issues, then click the back button and move on. In no way, should anyone attempt this in real life. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! The title was taken from 'The Howling' by Within Temptation from their album 'The Heart of Everything'.
> 
> Note: This work was recently plagiarized on FFN which has been since removed by FFN admins. I just wanted to show that I'm still alive even if lurking around.

**_Chapter One: Prologue_ **

* * *

Fenrir laughed cruelly, watching his helpless victims try to break free from their bonds. Any minute now, the cloud cover would break, letting the beast within him free from its mortal coils. Even now, it crawled underneath his skin, snarling and growling to be released. He snorted, disgusted at the human flesh caging the animal in. _Soon._ His nostrils flared, taking in the scents of the wild around him

In front of him, the Boy Who Lived grunted softly, his muscles straining to tear the ropes that tied his upper body to the tree. His shirt was torn from where he had been grabbed as Fenrir had fled the blasted school, blood slowly seeping from the cuts around his face where the shards from the explosion had sliced into his young soft flesh. "Don't you dare touch her, Greyback!" Harry Potter yelled, renewing his struggles, his shadowed eyes flashing with determination.

Fenrir laughed at the boy's attempt of courage, the stupid little Gryffindor. "Like you will be able to stop me, boy, there is nothing you can do." His wild eyes fell on the writhing red-headed form of Ginny Weasley at his feet, trussed up and ready to be tasted. The buttons and zipper on her jeans had been opened, revealing the white knickers underneath. Her shoes had been removed, the neck of her blouse ripped slightly to reveal the top of her small breasts. She gazed at him, the fear so clear in those brown depths but determined to go down like a noble Gryffindor.

Fenrir would see to it that her will was thoroughly tested. He absolutely loved breaking in virgin flesh, hearing their screams as he penetrated their tight cunts. He could already taste her screams on his lips, his teeth bruising the line of her neck. His member throbbed fiercely. Crouching before the young female, he bared his yellowed teeth at her, grinning as she looked at him with fear tinting the brown of her irises.

"Are you ready, young one? You will soon be my whore, used and taken when I want, with my seed spilling from your abused cunt." He fingered her small foot, feeling the toes curl reflexively. "Ah, yes. I will take great pleasure in feasting on your young body. I wonder how many cubs you will carry." The idea tingled at him; the image of her swollen with his bastard offspring, having Potter be there as she birthed them in his den and to see her torn apart by his fellow werewolves. Fenrir licked his lips, his body tight with want. Reaching out with a clawed hand, he ripped the shirt from her body, casting the ragged clothe away, causing Ginny to scream in surprise and pain. The shirt was quickly followed by the simple white bra.

"Greyback!" Fenrir turned and laughed at the desperation so deeply carved on Potter's face. "I will FUCKING kill you when I get free." Blood spilled as the ropes cut into Potter's flesh even deeper. The boy was so pathetic as he continued his struggles in trying to escape the magical ropes. It would be quite amusing to see how the feeble runt fared against the Dark Lord when Greyback brought him back to Malfoy Manor. Laughing roughly, Greyback turned to the bitch before him.

The clouds broke, the moonlight hitting the clearing. "We shall see, Potter." Fenrir threw his head back, face lifting to the silver face of the moon above, joyfully letting out a scream as the beast broke free.

* * *

As Fenrir's body contorted through the transformation, Harry could only watching in growing horror as his worst nightmare came to life even as he lay helpless to protect Ginny. He had to find a way to get to Ginny to give her a chance to escape, even if it meant costing him his own life.

Heart beating in his chest, Harry had the wish that Ginny had never been his girlfriend. She would have probably been safe back at Hogwarts, not stuck here with this animal. If only he had stuck to his wands and not given in to the temptation of kissing her in front of the other Gryffindors when they had won that match, she would not have been placed in danger by just being his girlfriend.

Greyback's face lengthened into a dark muzzle, his ears stretching until they stood up from his head. The bare chest the young teens could see broadened even as the muscles thickened underneath. Dark brown fur sprouted over the shifting body, the clothes tearing apart as the transformation came to an end. A howl broke as the monster's head swung toward Ginny, jaws dripping with saliva.

"NOOO!" Harry screamed, arching his back, throwing his weight behind the magical ropes. But the increased force only served to cut his wrists even more, sending fresh blood down his fingers.

Paying no heed, the werewolf took a step toward Ginny, lips curling into a grotesque smile. A paw reached out, the moonlight glinting off its deadly claws. More ripping sounds echoed through the suddenly still air as the jeans gave way, revealing the pale legs of his girlfriend. Ginny struggled valiantly to keep the beast away but to no avail. Her knickers came next, her womanhood bared to the monster's pleasure. Tears leaked from her pale face as the monster's tongue licked her, tasting her soft flesh. Hot breath rolled over the exposed skin, Harry able to see the puffs of mist on the cool night air. He could hear Ginny's whimpers of humiliation.

"Ginny!" Harry gritted his teeth, burning eyes on Fenrir. His heart was beating in his throat, his breathing heavy as his nostrils flared. He couldn't let that beast continue touching her. She had trusted him to take care of her and he would be damned to hell if he let Greyback continue. His hands balled into fists as his anger continued to build within him, igniting his blood. He wasn't going to be helpless any longer. "GINNY!" He roared, trying to reach into himself for the strength to stand before Greyback. His heart stopped for a second as his magic flared into life in one uncontrolled burst. A wave of energy erupted from his body, flaring outward. The magical ropes disintegrated, setting Harry free from his imprisonment.

Harry charged across the open space, flinging his arm out instinctively, feeling the impact of a large piece of wood slam into his open palm. The werewolf's head snapped up just in time to see Harry swung the impromptu bat at him with all of his might, catching the animal in the side of the head. Startled at the sudden attack, the werewolf yelped as a second blow caught him in the ribs, hearing a satisfying snap. Before he could swing a third time, the werewolf charged at him, maw open wide. Thanks to his Quidditch training, Harry was able to dodge to the side, giving a glancing blow.

The werewolf landed, skidding to a stop even as he turned around to the face the teenage wizard. Greyback growled, saliva dripping from his open jaw. Harry held the wood in front of him, wondering what he could do now.

The odds were heavily in Greyback's favor as the werewolf virus increased the infected individual's strength, power, and speed as well as stamina to varying degrees. It didn't help that Greyback as the Alpha Male of the English territory. The only thing at his disposal was a length of wood that was only three inches in diameter. Harry turned to Ginny, keeping an eye on the circling wolf. The magical ropes still bound her to the tree and Greyback's wand was two meters past her.

"Harry, watch out!" Ginny's cry broke his train of thoughts even as he turned. Greyback had taken advantage of Harry's slight distraction, leaping for him. With nowhere to duck, Harry lifted the branch into the animal's mouth. The weight slammed into him, taking him down to the ground with the werewolf right on top of him. Harry's yells mixed with Ginny's screaming.

The branch crunched ominously as Greyback bit down harder, his yellow fangs digging deeper into the wood. Pain exploded in his ribs and stomach as Fenrir used his front legs to shred him apart. Harry screamed as a particular claw dug into his side, tearing beneath a rib. His arm muscles were screaming, his limbs trembling as he tried to hold on. The branch creaked again, Greyback's wolfish lips turning upward in a grotesque version of a smile.

"Harry!"

"Gin!" Harry grunted as a paw caught him in the side again, tearing another slash across his ribs.

Suddenly the branch broke, snapping in half right in Greyback's jaws. Without hesitation, Harry withdrew his fist and struck directly into Greyback's windpipe. The wolf coughed violently as his throat contracted violently, his lungs trying to draw in air. Harry pulled himself to his feet despite the damage to his chest. He lashed out again, aiming for where he had heard the rib snap earlier. The werewolf howled, lunging at Harry. The young wizard hissed as a claw sliced his calf.

At this rate he knew he wasn't going to last long. Greyback retreated, circling around, animal yellow eyes watching the bleeding teenager. Greyback dodged around and around until he saw an opening. Harry screamed in agony as the animal's weight came down on him again, this time from the back. The claws dug into his shoulder as Harry slammed into the ground, knocking the wind from him. Victorious, the werewolf got off, tail raised in the air.

Harry tried to get up but the intensity of the pain kept him to the ground, fire burning along his wounds. Blood was dripping down his cooling flesh to the ground below, the smell of spilt blood drifting on the air.

"Harry!" Ginny cried out again, fearing the worst.

 _It probably was._ Harry thought as his vision began to blur around the edges from the severe blood loss as Greyback howled out his victory to the full moon above. With his death, Voldemort's reign over the world would continue unchecked. _Maybe Neville was the one._

Fenrir slashed at his back again, clawing the flesh of his lower back, Harry only letting out a moan. Another slashed across the right shoulder. Harry struggled to get up. A third raked across his left shoulder. The werewolf climbed over his body, the paws forcing his body down, the monster sitting him. A second howl broke the sky, victory sounded in the haunting note.

"Harry! Please talk to me!" The werewolf climbed off, no doubt stalking back to Ginny. "Harry! Please, answer me!" Harry fought back against the encroaching darkness. He couldn't leave his girlfriend in the hands of the animal. Pulling himself back, Harry turned his head painfully to where he could just make out Greyback, his head lowered back between Ginny's legs. Tasting her. The beast in Harry's chest came alive, roaring out its anger at the injustice. "No! Get away from me! You KILLED him! I HATE YOU!"

It wasn't over. Not yet. He reached out, his hand digging into the soft earth and pulled, dragging his torn body a few inches closer. "Gin." The name was soft but it was enough for Fenrir's sensitive ears. The head raised, muzzle dripping in Ginny's juices. The lips curled back in a snarl, animalistic hate flashing in the amber eyes.

Somehow Harry knew that Greyback was asking him why wasn't he dead yet?

It just wasn't in him to die.

The monster stalked back, head lowered with teeth bared. Harry refused to lower his eyes in submission, staring right back in hatred. Fenrir growled a deep rumble in his chest. Harry bared his own teeth. An insane plan began forming in his mind. Reflexes were hard to deny in a creature run by instinct. The wolf took a step forward, intent on finishing off its prey for good.

"Harry, please don't do anything stupid!" Tears were on his girlfriend's face, glistening as they trailed down her face. She knew instinctively what her boyfriend was going to do. "Harry!"

"Forgive me, Ginny but it's the only way to save you." Harry whispered.

Fenrir came into range; Harry's hand flashing out to grab his cock and twisting it cruelly. He screamed as the werewolf lunged in response, his teeth sinking into the flesh around his ribs.

The resulting pain was indescribable.

As Greyback's teeth sunk into his flesh, the saliva from his jaws entered his bloodstream, carrying the werewolf virus with it. With each heartbeat, the virus invaded his body, entering his cells and changing them. Molten fire erupted as his veins turned black as the infected blood moved deeper and deeper into his body. Harry thrashed uncontrollably even as Greyback tried to tear him apart. His spine cracked as he threw off the attacking werewolf, his body dropping to all fours. Black fur sprouted from his contorting body, his mouth burning as his sharpened teeth erupted from his gums. The torn Hogwarts robes were shredded into rags that fell from his body as it enlarged rapidly. As the pain continued to wash over him, Harry started to chant inside his head. _Save Ginny. Don't hurt Ginny. Kill Greyback. Ginny, Ginny, Ginny . . . . Ginny. . . . Mine!_

Harry turned, his jaws opening wide to reveal gleaming, white fangs. Blood filled his mouth as he bit down on Greyback's flank, shaking his head until a chunk of flesh tore itself free. Spatting it out, Harry attacked again. The two fought, claws reaching up to tear skin, fur, muscle, and flesh from living bone. Muscles heaved, dirt kicked up around their large paws as each tried to gain the upper hand.

Ginny screamed as they came near her, unable to protect herself from the fighting wolves.

In his animal mind, Harry raged. _Kill, kill, kill. Rip, tear, kill!_ He couldn't lose. Failure was not an option. _Kill him! Hurt! Destroy! Mine! Minemineminemine._ He lunged, his teeth catching the skin around Fenrir's throat and with a twist of his head, ripped the flesh clean off. Blood squirted out, pulses of the warm liquid falling over Harry's lupine face. Blood. Fresh blood. Fenrir tried to howl but it quickly died in his throat, ending in a wet gurgle. Harry lunged again, sinking his teeth near the monster's spine at the neck. He twisted, trying to end it.

The weakening Fenrir couldn't stop the werewolf he had created. A crack sounded as Harry's teeth slipped right between the vertebrae, Fenrir's heart stopping even as the arteries and veins emptied.

Planting his feet wide, he howled in victory, his head arching toward the mother moon above them.

* * *

Ginny froze, her heart thumping wildly in her chest as Fenrir slumped to the ground. She was so shocked she didn't feel the magical ropes around her dissolving at the insane wizard's death. The werewolf that was Harry stalked around the dead body, sniffing at the various wounds as if making sure the other animal was dead.

As Harry continued to prowl around the prone body, Ginny took the time to study him, subconsciously comparing him to the other werewolves she had heard and read about at Hogwarts.

Unlike Fenrir who had been broad across the chest, Harry was leaner, his unnaturally thick jet-black fur hiding the lithe muscles underneath. He stood approximately at just below her breast, making him one of the larger werewolves which would make him an even more dangerous predator. Ginny hoped that Harry had retained some sense of his human mind but she knew that was impossible if the person hadn't drunk the Wolfsbane potion in the week following up the full moon. When she was younger, she had heard tales from her mum, tales were men were infected and let loose upon their families. The next day, the men would wake up only to see the carnage they had inflicted upon their loved ones. Most of them killed themselves, unable to bear the burden of guilt while the others had been hunted and killed by their neighbors.

Fear coiled in her stomach when Harry turned to her, wild green eyes glinting with feral need. In his eyes, she could not see a single spark that was Harry. The animal had completely taken over. Her body tensed when it took a step forward, his head lowering to the ground. The next step had her crawling backwards, trying to maintain the distance between them With each step bringing him closer, the fear inside her stomach continued to grow until finally, she flipped over and climbed to her legs. She only took a couple of steps before a large weight slammed into her back, bringing her down. She landed on her chest, blood welling in her mouth from where she had bitten herself.

A puff of warm air rolled over her skin, causing her to open her eyes. She froze again upon the sight before her. Huge lupine jaws were open just a few short inches away from her face, saliva dripping to the ground. Shaken, she looked up past the white teeth, up the muzzle to the feral green eyes looking at her. "Harry?" She whispered, hoping against hope that her boyfriend was somewhere in there. The aggressive display was so unlike her boyfriend. The beast moved, her body freezing in fright.

The wolf moved around her, head held low. What was he going to do? A werewolf was a creature of instinct, having little reason to concern it with the choices of a human, deciding only to fulfill its current needs of savagery and bloodlust. This behavior went against everything she had learned about werewolves in her third year. Would Harry kill her only to wake up in a fear hours to see her mutilated body and know that he had been the one to kill her and not Greyback?

Knowing Harry, the knowledge would tear him apart. She couldn't allow herself to die. She had to do whatever it was in her power to make sure she would survive, if only for Harry's sake.

The only option left to her would be to submit to whatever was driving the animal that used to be Harry if it meant that she would live.

A tongue licked her exposed buttock, causing her to jump in shock and fear. A growl rumbled as she tried to shuffle away, quickly freezing her in place. Ginny held herself still, unsure of what exactly what was going to come next. Would it bit her? The werewolf moved closer behind her, its head dipping. A second lick trailed over the swell of her flesh, digging just a tad bit deeper between her folds. More licks came, the wet, warm muscle working deeper and deeper until it slipped into her channel.

 _Oh Merlin!_ Ginny thought to herself. He was licking her down _there_. She tried to shuffle away again but she quickly stopped when another growl sounded. _Oh please, let this be enough._ Ginny chanted to herself, eyes closing at the feel of the werewolf's nose bumping against one cheek. The tongue kept moving, wetting her skin and touching places that sparked waves of pleasure up her nerves. Soon, her body began to respond, the muscles relaxing as her juices began to flow.

Despite the seriousness of the situation Ginny found herself in, a moan escaped from her throat as the pleasure began to ebb at her nerves. A shudder went through her as its tongue touched her clit, lapping up her flowing juices. A thought wormed its way into her head. She couldn't believe how good it felt to have the rough tongue stroking her aroused flesh. Her fingers dug into the wet earth. But it wasn't _Harry_. It was the werewolf he was now. Her body tensed as the thought of kicking out at it tickled at her conscious. The thought it killing her stopped her.

She had to survive. Whatever happened tonight, she had to survive for Harry.

Humiliation burned through her as the werewolf continued to lick her all over, though, wondering what her parents would say if they found her like this. Surely they would understand that she had done it to live and die a useless death. It wasn't her fault that she was responding to Harry's actions. He couldn't stop himself from doing what he was doing. He was at the whim of whatever the werewolf wanted. And she couldn't do anything lest the werewolf attacked her. She just had to survive to the sunrise and they could get over this once he changed back.

Harry's nose bumped against her, the sensation of his breath on her skin, causing tingles to erupt over her body. Her hips began rocking back of their own accord, thrusting to meet Harry's tongue. She came when she felt his tongue pushing deeper into her, stroking her soaking channel. "Harry!" Her body was clenching around the intruder, more juices trickling down her thighs. Shivering, Ginny didn't feel Harry's tongue retreat as she slumped slightly.

She just had to get through this night, to the sunrise. Ginny closed her eyes.

Fur brushed against her back and thighs as Harry started to climb onto her, paws wrapping around her waist. Her eyes sprung open in terror. "Harry, NO!" Ginny struggled, clawing at the dirt, trying to buck him off. Panic began to constrict her chest as the weight continued to increase. Harry growled, pushing her down until her cheek was pressing in the soft earth, the wet smell invading her nostrils. Something wet trickled down her back. Looking back, she saw a trail of blood, his blood. His infected, werewolf blood.

She was barely able to lift her head as the heavy weight of the full two hundred pound werewolf moved on top of her, his front paws moving to hold her against him. Sharp claws pricked on the soft flesh of her stomach as he settled on her, a foreign feeling nudging her entrance, warm, solid, and blunt. Harsh pants sounded in her ear, feral and untamed.

He was going to fuck her . . .

As a werewolf.

Panic began to build within her as the werewolf continued to shift above her. Would she be able to survive? Tears began to leak from the side of her eyes. "Harry." Ginny moaned, feeling her body began to involuntary react to Harry being above her. She shouldn't be turned on. Their first time wasn't supposed to be like this! It was supposed to be when they were both ready, when they wanted to make love. In a soft, warm bed, not the cold earth old in the middle of a cold night. "No, not like this- Harry, get off!" The werewolf paid no heed, growling against her skin.

Then something drove into her, hard, smooth, and big, causing her to instinctively arch in pleasure and pain to meet his drive. "Oh, Merlin! Oh . . . ugh, ah-AH! HARRY!" She gasped, digging her face into the ground, widening her legs to allow him to go deeper, to ease the pain of entry. Ginny sobbed, the taste of dirt invading her mouth. "Not like this, Harry, not like this." She chanted over and over again, praying to any deity that this was not happening.

Harry stilled as if he had understood her plea, his pulsing member deep and thick inside of her, the coarse fur of his belly rubbing against her back and buttocks. Her entrance was a sore at the painful intrusion, her body uncomfortable at being so full. Ginny felt his tail brush against one of her ankles, tickling lightly. A cold breeze blew around her hands and feet but Harry's fur mostly protected her. Did he understand? Did he stop because she had cried out? Ginny hoped that Harry had stopped the werewolf and was now fighting it. But a second later, Ginny knew that the werewolf was in complete control and there was nothing Ginny could do but endure.

Harry pulled back, his cock sliding out until the tip was just inside before he drove back in roughly. Ginny cried out, her fingers digging into the dirt. The pain from the thrust forced more tears to leak from her eyes, intense burning igniting where Harry was in her. It felt like his member was tearing her apart on the inside which probably was the case. There was no doubt in her mind that Harry had torn something when he had entered her, the pain was just so great. Another thrust and another wave of pain rippled through her. Tears were now running down her face now, dripping onto the floor. Animalistic grunts sounded in her ear as Harry moved roughly, shoving her into the ground. Continuous cries were leaving her lips now, the only sounds leaving her besides the occasional whimper. The blood from his wounds smeared across her back, painting her skin a deep red in the pale moonlight.

Ginny moved her head to the side, closing her eyes, trying desperately to focus on anything but the pain. How much she wanted this to end. She could feel every lunge and withdrawal, the sensation of his member pulling against her walls. His paws gripped around her waist firmly, the power in his body as it undulated against her back.

Underneath it all, she could feel the pleasure from the motions, the warm, wet sensation travelling from where Harry's body moved against hers. Ginny tried to focus on that, ignoring the pain. Her hands dug into the earth. Bit by bit, the pleasure began to roll through her, the pain fading away. The fire in her moved from her entrance to her belly, flaring again and again as he hit bottom once more.

It wasn't bad.

She pushed her arm against the ground, lifting her up so she could draw in a deeper breath. Harry was pulling out again and as he drove in, Ginny gave a backwards thrust of her own, his cock sliding in deeper than before. The pleasure increased. His paws scrambled to get a better hold on her, the tips nicking her skin just under her breasts.

Ginny moaned. Wild pleasure was now flowing into her, the fire rising higher and higher. With each thrust, she felt her breasts bounce in counter rhythm. He began speeding up, his thrusts coming in harder and faster, shortening. Gasping cries were leaving her lips now, her red hair mixing with the black fur of her partner. A hard thrust had her bracing against his brutal assault upon her small body. The heat of the fire was unbearable, the liquid flames coursing through her veins. Harry was really pounding her now, his front paws moving to her hips to hold her more firmly. Pain flared as the claws dug into her skin, small droplets of blood welling to the surface. She felt something trickling down her thighs, warm and metallic.

Feral grunts were coming from him, low growls rumbling in the warm chest that was rubbing her back. His cock was getting bigger, swelling, stretching her impossibly wide. A hand reached down, her fingers rubbing frantically against her clit. Juices were dripping onto her hand from their union, tinged pink with her blood.

The fire crested in her.

Ginny screamed as her climax burst through, her skin on fire, her vaginal walls clenching around him. She fell limply under Harry, her hips held in place. He picked up the pace even more, forcing her onto him. Ginny trembled from the aftershocks, each thrust spurring on a new one.

Then Harry tensed on top of her, his cock filling her entrance with warm spurts of seed, coming with a low feral snarl. "Harry." She felt him lapping the sweat from her neck, the tongue rough and wet. Her pulse pounded hard in her neck, slowing down. Ginny closed her eyes.

Then, the pain came back with a vengeance. Her scream of pain turned into a howl, joined with Harry's, as her body was ripped, torn, and pieced back together.

* * *

_My mate._

Ears flicked back, he sniffed her again, satisfied at the smell coming from her now. The scent of the other was gone, removed from their coupling, their combined scent strong on their bodies, just as it should be. His head rose high as he studied their surroundings. The night was getting older. They would have to move if they were to find sustenance and they needed a den so they could rest. His wounds from the battle were burning, reminding him of the costs of the fight.

He stalked to where his challenger laid dead, the scent of death around the body. His ears flicked back, his lips rolling back to snarl at it. His scent was all over it but it wasn't enough to appease his instincts. Lifting a hind leg, he began to urinate on the carcass, making sure to mark his territory, his kill. Once that was done, he softly padded back to where his mate lay.

The red color of her pelt glowed under the moonlight, the underbelly as white as the freshly fallen snow. Though smaller than him, he knew she would be a strong wolf, strong enough to carry his offspring.

Movement; his mate was stirring. The russet colored wolf was climbing to her feet, caramel eyes on him. He lowered his head, touching noses with her. Her tongue came out, licking the side of his mouth. He licked her back, nibbling at her ear. She shook her head before she nosed the wounds. His eyes closed in pleasure as her tongue moved over the slashes, licking at the matted fur to clean the blood off. After a while, he slid his body against hers, tail lifted high. Her rear lowered slightly in response, tail shifted to the side and he mounted her, sliding his awakening cock into her tight channel.

_My mate, my Alpha._

His hips began driving as he nipped along the slim shoulders under him, his mate whining in pleasure. Her body moved gracefully under his, all four of her legs braced against the ground. Her head was lowered, her ears flat against her skull.

_My mate. Mother of my children. Mine._

With a howl, he slammed himself fully in her, enjoying her yip of submission as his engorged member locked within her, his seed spraying her insides, her walls milking him. The scent of his possession became stronger. Together, they both howled at the moon.

She was his forevermore.

* * *


End file.
